


Love

by memgril



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Complete, Completed, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Self harm reference, Some Swearing, Underfell, adult reader, extremely suggestive, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memgril/pseuds/memgril
Summary: Sans walks in on you and Papyrus. Things are revealed.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> (it's really just a bunch of awkward fluff n stuff)

“HUMAN! CEASE YOUR SQUEEZING OF MY BODY IMMEDIATELY!” Papyrus yelled at you, his face getting progressively redder. He tried to sound angry but you knew that he was only playing. He ‘forcefully’ tried to push you off of him and you retaliated by squeezing harder, making sure that your entire chest was firmly pressed against his. He stiffened. He wasn’t Papyrus anymore; he was Tomato. 

“How was your patrol? Did you find anything _interesting_ ,” you purred, your eyes locking with his. You lightly started running your hands across his back and lower spine, smirking when you felt him shiver. Most of the time it was him that was dominant, but now…. 

“SADLY, I DID NOT. I AM NOT SURPRISED; THEY PROBABLY RAN AWAY, THE COWARDS THEY ARE,” he replied, closing his eyes briefly. When he opened them, they were glowing a positively _delicious_ red, and you saw a bright blood red tongue slip out of his sharp teeth. You licked your lips, and standing on the tips of your toes, leaned forward and angled your face so that… 

“boss, undyne is look- boss?” 

Shit. 

You immediately separated, both of you breathing heavily. You wanted to keep your relationship with Papyrus a _secret_ , since, well, you were a _human_. A monster and a human, in a _relationship_? Humans are supposed to be the enemy, and if word got out that you were together, you would never be able to leave Papyrus’ room for fear of being attacked. Papyrus was Captain of the Royal Guard and the most feared monster in the Underground, renowned for being cold-hearted and ruthless. He didn’t do relationships, especially with the enemy. 

“SANS! HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?” As cruel as Papyrus was, he did have a soft spot for his brother, which was why he didn’t immediately dust him right there and then. Besides, Sans was probably the weakest monster in the entire Underground, with only 1 HP. Papyrus was naturally one of the strongest. Not even you knew his exact stats, since _nobody_ who got into a fight with him survived. 

“i have, boss. should i, ah, leave?” his skull shone in the light, and you saw him nervously tug at his collar. His face was also beginning to have a reddish hue to it, and for not the first time you wondered how it was exactly that skeleton anatomy worked. You couldn’t exactly use magic, so it always frustrated you that it was the only answer given to you. 

Papyrus sighed and sat on his bed, crossing his long legs and looking down at you and Sans with a menacing glint in his eyes. You shifted uncomfortably, feeling heat pool at the bottom of your core, and sat on the ground near his legs. He put a gloved hand on your scalp and you leaned into his touch. He was never affectionate with you when other people were there, but you didn’t voice your thoughts. 

“AS YOU MAY HAVE REALIZED, I AM IN A...RELATIONSHIP WITH THE HUMAN.” Papyrus finally spoke. You discreetly fingered the handle of the knife hidden under his bed, ready to cut the tension in the room. 

“yeh, kinda figured that. um, congratulations?” Even Papyrus’ action figures looked embarrassed for Sans. You were actually a little bit surprised. You honestly expected him to be more aggressive. 

It seemed like Papyrus thought the same thing, because you saw a faint flicker of surprise make its way across his face. You really wanted to reach out and hold his hand, but you didn’t want to make a move he was uncomfortable with. When he was behind close doors he had no problem being affectionate, but you knew his boundaries and didn’t want to push them. 

Papyrus looked at you and you only hesitated for a second before giving a discreet nod. You felt him relax, his fingers threading through your hair, and when he spoke, his voice was cool and controlled. “YOU DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT?” 

Sans was not stupid; he knew that Papyrus wasn’t asking him a question. He shrugged, “honestly, i don’t really care. as long as you’re happy, boss.” It was silent for a moment before he spoke again, “but, ya know, undyne is looking for ya. somethin’ ‘bout the traps catchin’ monsters and shit.”

Papyrus swiftly and elegantly stood up, prompting you to stand up as well. He took one hard look at Sans who seemed to shrink into his jacket then turned to you. He put a hand on your shoulder, firm. Dominating. Damn, he was _hot_. 

“I WILL ONLY BE GONE FOR A MOMENT. SANS WILL NOT HARM YOU. EXCUSE ME.” With that, he moved past Sans, who looked at you with narrowed eyes, and you heard him going down the stairs. 

“so,” Sans started, casual, after a minute of awkward staring, “mind tellin’ me what the fuck just happened?” His voice got higher at the end, and you suppressed a smile. 

“Uh, you walked in on me almost succeeding in jumping your brother’s bones?” You said, trying to remain casual as well, but it failed. You cringed at yourself. Who even _says_ that? No wonder you had no friends. 

Sans blinked. A second time. Thrice. “give me one good reason why i shouldn’t kill ya right now.” His left eye started burning an unsettling red, and you looked at everything but him. You _really_ wanted to stop talking with him. 

“Papyrus said you wouldn’t harm me,” you pointed out, trying to feel more confident. Surely he wouldn’t go against his brother. You and Papyrus often laid beside each other at night, your limbs mixed together in a pile of human and monster, talking about whatever came to your minds. Sans was often the topic of conversation. You vividly remember Papyrus’ face when he spoke about Sans, about how proud he was of his brother, how smart and resourceful he was, how trustworthy he was. You remember deeply kissing him when his face got too soft; you couldn’t tolerate it much longer. Your mind drifted to what often happened after _that_ happens… 

Right. You were in front of _Sans_ of all people. Focus. 

The light immediately flickered out of his eye. “right, heh.” He very pointedly looked away from you, and you almost felt bad for him. Almost. 

You let out a small chuckle and sat on the edge of Papyrus’ bed. “Sorry. I didn’t think about what to do if we were found out. Can’t really think when I’m around Paps...” you trailed off, feeling blood rush to your face. You really wanted to hide under Papyrus’ sheets, enveloped by his unique scent… 

“you’re in love, aren’tcha,” Sans stated. “i didn’t realize how deep ya were in.” He let out his own laugh, leaning against the door frame. You released a sigh of relief, narrowly missing that bullet. 

 

Wait. 

His words finally sunk in, and you squeaked. Were you really in love with Papyrus? You thought of his smile, about how it never fails to brighten your day. His observant eyes, catching everything in his surroundings, and about his complex and bright mind, creating complicated traps and puzzles for unfortunate souls. His _true_ personality; a deeply empathetic and kind person, hidden under layers and layers of ruthlessness and cruelty. He was there for you when you were at your worst and at your best, and in turn you were also there, helping him stay HoPeful and strong for his people, and most of all, his family. 

He was not the perfect lover, his anger often getting the best of him. He has the bad habit of always assuming that everyone was out to get him, and even though you couldn't really blame him, you knew that the duck in Waterfall didn't mean to 'aggressively' quack at him. When the two of you were alone, you spent a great deal of time scrubbing dust from his body. Whether you knew it or not, you became his rock, anchoring him to his sanity.

In return, he always made sure to let you know that you were loved. He kissed the scars on your arms and legs as often as he could, worshiping every inch of you. It was actually Papyrus that managed to stop you from harming yourself, hiding your razors and removing all sharp objects from the house. You could remember being so very _angry_ at him at first. You couldn't handle all your emotions. Now, you were nothing but grateful for him. You learned healthy coping mechanisms, many of them involving _him_. It was thanks to him that you finally started loving your body. 

Were you in love with him? 

Ah, who were you kidding. 

Yes.

Yes, you were. 

“Yeah, I guess,” you mumbled, hugging yourself. 

“just remember,” Sans said, winking at you, “if ya hurt my brother, ya gonna have a **b a d t i m e**.” Suddenly he wasn’t all laughs and giggles. You took one look at him and wanted to _nope_ right out of there, under the safe haven that was Papyrus’ sheets. 

“SANS! I LEAVE FOR FIVE MINUTES AND YOU HAVE ALREADY THREATENED MY DATE-MATE! ARE YOU GOING THROUGH ANOTHER REBELLIOUS PHASE?” You finally started to breathe when you heard Papyrus, and Sans quickly straightened up. 

“no, boss, i didn’t, ya must be hearin’ things,” he quickly started to say, but stopped when he saw the state Papyrus was in.

“Papyrus!” you almost screamed, and you rushed over to him. “What happened?” 

He was leaning on the stairs, his face a careful mask of apathy and indifference. His left hand was holding the rails so tightly that you could see cracks being formed on the frail wood. There was _something_ leaking out of his spine, and you can see scratches littered all over his normally pristine battle body. It was disconcerting, seeing him in pain. It was usually _him_ that dealt out pain and destruction. 

“ONE OF THE MONSTERS WAS STILL ALIVE. I WAS UNDER THE ASSUMPTION THAT THEY HAD ALL TURNED TO DUST, BUT THIS ONE HID UNDERNEATH A PILE OF ANOTHER’S. DO NOT WORRY, DATE-MATE,” He said, “IT ONLY GOT ONE HIT ON ME BEFORE I DUSTED IT. NOTHING BUT A SMALL SCRATCH.” He reached down to grab your hand, tightly weaving your fingers together. Your warm body was a nice, cool contrast to his own cold one. 

You spied a leftover plate of spaghetti, his signature dish, on his nightstand. Sans quickly handed you the plate and you gave it to Papyrus, but he was already fully healed before you could turn. 

“A WEAK MONSTER CANNOT HURT THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS!” He cackled, which you thought was half adorable and half attractive. You couldn’t help but kiss his cheek, and his cackle turned even more maniacal. 

“right. i’ll take my leave now,” Poor Sans; he was so uncomfortable. He was _not_ used to seeing his _brother_ , of all people, acting affectionate with someone else. Relationships were seen as a form of weakness, something thoroughly exploded by enemies, and it would be an understatement to say that there was a lot of enemies out to get the skeleton family. 

“IT SHOULD GO WITHOUT SAYING,” Papyrus began, his tone taking a dark turn, “BUT THIS WILL NOT GO OUT TO ANYONE. IF I HEAR EVEN A _THOUGHT_ , IT SHALL NOT BE A NICE TIME TO BE ALIVE, NOW WOULD IT, DATE-MATE,” He turned to you, his eyes burning with a clear warning. 

You gulped. Papyrus didn’t get to where he was by being _nice_. “You’re right.” 

Sans took one look at you before nodding, and when you blinked, he was gone. You stared at the spot where he once was, not used to seeing displays of magic from him. Must be another reason why he survived this long; in this world, magic was almost everything. 

“I HOPE YOU ARE NOT THINKING OF MY BROTHER, HUMAN,” Papyrus said, pulling your arms towards him. Instantly your limbs reconnected, and you stood like that for a while, listening to the music of his soul while he felt your heartbeat. “I AM THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO BE ON YOUR MIND.” You both squeezed tighter. 

“I hope I never see you hurt like that again,” you said, your voice cracking at the end. You haven’t seen him hurt that often, thanks to the measures he takes, but it still happens. 

You felt his chest vibrate with amusement, “AGAIN, IT WAS MERELY A SCRATCH. NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT, I ASSURE YOU.” 

You didn’t find it as funny as he did. “Sure, but what would I do if you got seriously hurt? I wouldn’t be able to handle it. Please,” you put your hands on his broad shoulders, making sure to avoid the spikes, and gently nudged him down so you were both on the same level, “please be careful.” 

He touched his forehead to yours and you felt his breath ghost your face, goosebumps forming on your skin. “I AM ALWAYS ON WATCH FOR DANGER. YOU WORRY TOO MUCH,” he reached out and cradled your face in his hands. “IT IS BETTER THAT I GET HURT THAN SOMEONE I LOVE, SUCH AS YOURSELF, DATE-MATE.”

When did you move to Hotland? It was as if the house got hotter by a few thousand degrees. 

_It is better that I get hurt that someone I love, such as yourself_ ….the sentence kept going through your head, over and over again until the words completely lost their meaning. Other than love, which you don’t think you’ll ever forget the meaning of. 

You simply responded by dragging him into his bedroom and proceeded to demonstrate exactly what the word “love” meant to you. 

Poor Sans. 

He had to put up with your _sounds_ all. Night. Long. Let’s just say that he couldn’t look at you without blushing for a good few days. Papyrus wouldn’t stop teasing him about it. In their house, of course. 

You watched it all with a soft smile on your face. You had finally found a place where you belonged. 

 

 

** _~~Oh, _______. If only you knew what was coming.~~ _ **


End file.
